


Orange-Haired Brat

by dragonshost



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22179304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Ryuuken thinks that Ichigo is a bad influence on his son.
Relationships: Ishida Uryuu/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 114





	Orange-Haired Brat

Ryuuken would never understand just what it was that drew his son to the son of That Buffoon. Merely looking at the boy was enough to incite his own ire, with his spiky hair like that of his father and in the same shade as that of his mother, Masaki. Then there was his recklessness, which made him completely abhorrent in Ryuuken’s eyes. Not just recklessness for himself either. Worse was how Uryuu got dragged into his messes.

Uryuu had always had a little too much of Soken in him, but the Kurosaki boy seemed to bring out the worst of it. It was frustrating to watch his son get pulled away from studying when he should be buckling down for university entrance exams. Getting dragged between the worlds for something like “friendship” and “justice” as if any of that would serve Uryuu in the future.

Furthermore, the Kurosaki boy seemed to be encouraging Uryuu in his rebellious phase. Uryuu had even had the gall recently to state that he had no intention of becoming a doctor or hospital director like his father, and instead wished to pursue fashion, of all things. There was no denying Uryuu’s talent in his hobby, but Ryuuken seriously doubted his son was prepared for all of the hurdles such a career path would bring him. And there was no guarantee that the Kurosaki boy would always be there for Uryuu, no matter how much Uryuu liked hold his hand.

When he’d mentioned all of this to Isshin, the shinigami had collapsed in a fit uproarious laughter, utterly confounding Ryuuken. Hee had the suspicion that The Buffoon was making fun of him, but he wasn’t certain how precisely and it pissed him off.

For that, the orange haired brat was truly unforgivable.


End file.
